Tipsy
by girl with the sbahj tattoo
Summary: Roxy goes over to Equius's apartment with some of her "homemade" punch. Sloppy makeouts ensue. -One-shot/Voidshipping-


**Tipsy**

* * *

_Do you wanna get drunk and stay the night? _  
_Do you wanna smoke till our throats are sore? _  
_Make out and then talk and then make out some more? _

* * *

What Equius was feeling was certainly… foreign to him. The gallon of punch that Roxy had brought over some undermined hours before had tasted a bit strange, but she told him that she made it herself so he felt obligated to drink his glass. One glass turned into two, and then two into three and now… Well he had absolutely no idea what glass he was on. He did know that the more that he drank, the better that it tasted and the better he felt.

The two of them were currently on his living room couch, watching some animated documentary on lions in Africa. One dark colored lion just pushed a lighter colored one off of a cliff. The frame zoomed into a much smaller lion with a shocked and terrified face. He didn't say much to it, just watched with both of his eyebrows rose.

Beside him, he heard a sniffle. He turned his head and looked downwards to see, well, Roxy flipping her shit over it. Equius just blinked and pulled her into his lap (Something he would not have done under any other circumstances). He told her that it was just a documentary and it wasn't real, and lions don't really do that (He would later learn that they weren't really watching a documentary, but The Lion King).

She eventually perked up when the smaller lion was adopted and brought the lighter colored lion to justice by killing the dark colored one. Perking up in drunken terms meaning she leaped out of his lap and danced around the coffee table as the credits rolled. He watched her twirl around, laughing with her.

When she ran out of breath, she plopped down next to him and leaned on his shoulder. Leaning down towards the coffee table, she grabbed her glass and gulped the rest of it down. "You should drink more," Roxy said, her voice a bit somber, "You're more touchy-feely, and I like that. You sweat less, too," she giggled after the last bit.

Roxy turned her head and leaned up to kiss the side of his face, an imprint of black on his cheek. Equius merely smiled and pulled her into his lap again. "Sorry for being unable to control that otherwise," He then leaned down to kiss her on her lips, granting him the reward of more smeared black lipstick on his face. Roxy laughed and kissed him again, and again, and again until all the lipstick on both of their faces was gone and wandering hands had ended up underneath each other's clothing.

The two of them separated only long enough to catch their breath and just long enough for Equius to say "I love you, Roxy." He thought he was drowned out by the sound of their heartbeats beating in their ears and the menu loop of the DVD, but Roxy heard him loud and clear. She made sure he knew that by crashing her lips against his and trailing her mouth along his jaw and down the side of his neck.

That made him sober up just a little to realize what she was doing, and he groaned. "Roxy, shouldn't we… take this… somewhere else?" he was panting as she suckled on his collarbone, her fingertips running just above the waistband of his pants.

"Where do you have in mind, Mr. Strong Man?" The fact that she wasn't fazed and was breathing correctly shocked Equius more than the nickname she just gave him. Well, she had called him that before but never in that type of tone.

It was setting him on edge. "I have an idea" He said in a way that rivaled the tone she had just used. He guided her legs to wrap around his torso and he stood up, getting a giggle out of the girl. He kissed her again and made his way to his bedroom, ever so grateful that his roommate was out for the weekend. Even if she had been there, it wouldn't have mattered too much. Equius and Roxy had been in an established relationship for well over six months now, and they were adults. Had Nepeta been there, she could have left to her own significant other's home. She had brought him around enough to know that they did all sorts of things when he was there. The crab she was dating was really loud, after all.

Even with that said, he was grateful for the privacy as he opened the door to his bedroom. He closed it as soon as they were both inside and he laid her gently on his bed that he actually made that morning. He quickly joined her by straddling her hips and kissing her over and over again. His hair kept tickling her face, making her laugh until she convinced him to lie down next to her, their legs intertwined.

When his head hit the pillow, he started feeling drowsy. He tried to keep kissing her and rubbing his hand along her face and neck, but they just stopped. "You're such a lightweight," He heard her say, then the laughter that followed. "Shh, just sleep now," she said coming even closer to him and wrapping an arm around his torso.

He closed his eyes and did as instructed.

* * *

He awoke the next morning to a pounding headache much later in the day than he had planned. Thankfully it was his day off, but he couldn't remember a single thing about the night before except Roxy coming over. He couldn't for the life of him remember her leaving though.

After laying in bed with his eyes closed for a moment, he realized that there was something really warm pressed against his chest that turned to face him. "Morning, sunshine," it said with Roxy's voice.

He then immediately remembered everything that happened the night before, feeling one hundred percent embarrassed and already planning out the way he was going to apologize for his behavior.

All of that nearly flew out the window when Roxy turned to face him with her hair ruffled, her make-up gone, and a smile that set his hear a-flutter.

"Good morning too you as well, beautiful."

* * *

**(A/N: written in hopes of getting rid of some writers block, and YAHOO it did help. Maybe i can finish the other fics i've been working on for the past week tonight. I wrote this for li (who would've guessed) she originally told me roxy/eridan but i obviously misread that and thought "hey heres a perfect excuse for shameless makeouts" and thats exactly what this is. I'm not even sorry for it, either. its probably ooc, but they are drunk and this is sort of an equius headcanon for when hes smashed? I'm talking like, drunk off his ass here okay a gallon of "punch" that was probably gone by the time that the movie was over with roxy only have one or two while equius had the rest okay. fucking shitfaced yo. **

**anyway the song at the top is Do It With a Rockstar by Amanda Palmer. Amazing woman, i tell you.**

**and uh, yeah. this is one hundred percent unedited so sorry for any and all grammar mistakes.)**


End file.
